


I've been there

by Kiritagawa



Series: Character Development/Reflection that should have been in strikers seriously WTF why wasn't it there [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Makoto got too much screentime I mean honestly, Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers, Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Spoilers, STRIKERS SPOILERS, Spoilers, You can only say so much to her Makoto Futaba was probably gonna relate to her better in some ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: Futaba butts in on a conversation after she decides she can't stay silent and watch Akane attempt to walk the path she once took.Mild Strikers Spoilers.
Series: Character Development/Reflection that should have been in strikers seriously WTF why wasn't it there [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	I've been there

"Why? Because I'm just some kid? The guy who killed my mom is still out there..!"  
"Akane-chan..."  
"He doesn't care about Mom anymore. He doesn't care about me. I know he's just-"

Akane is cut off as Futaba coughs, standing up.  
"Um....I've been where you are right now, Akane. Not entirely, but...y-yeah, there's similarities. It's like looking into a reflection in a river."  
"Huh?"

Futaba walks around Makoto, pulling out the chair next to her and sitting in it in her usual froggy-like posture. "...my mom was killed as yours was, Akane. It wasn't an accident, someone went after her for selfish reasons. And because you lost the person closest to you, nothing others do for you can feel enough."  
Makoto's eyes widen as she turns her head to look at Futaba. A tingling sense of stupidity racks in her brain. Of course she's not qualified enough to tackle Akane's emotions alone...she shuffles back into her chair slightly, letting Futaba completley take over.

"You need comfort and attention during this time, but you don't know how to say it, you feel powerless, helpless...part of you might even blame yourself for what happened due to the grief. And because you aren't getting the comfort needed from those around you, the feeling to just shut yourself away from the world grows stronger, because the world is awful, that's how you feel, right?"  
Akane's eyes glance away, unable to look Futaba in the eye. "...You're...not wrong. My dad is never home, and what my Grandparents can do is limited. They're often asleep by the time I get home from school. They don't really know how to use their phones, and..." She sniffs, her eyes getting watery. "Where else can I go but my room? It's the only place that I can find anything fun."

"I became cramped up in my room. Essentially a hikikomori. I became so focused on the idea that I wasn't of any use to anyone and that no one really cared for me that I thought I deserved to die in that very room."

Akane recoils slightly. "H-huh? You felt that way too?"  
"Too?" Makoto gasps, snapping back to look at Akane.  
"Yeah. It's a hard feeling to get over, isn't it? It was because of these guys reaching out that now I rarely have such thoughts, if at all. Because you're all alone, it's going to get worse, so...if you can, try being more firm with your dad about being there for you, yeah? With me, I called on Sojiro anytime I needed anything, but he was always a few minutes away. With your dad, he has far off work. Each minute with him is precious in that sense. You need to make use of every single second. That way, you can start to heal, and step away from the path that leads to the ditch I found myself in for so long."

Akane hiccups her breath slightly, as her eyes slowly widen, tears trickling out. Her lips start to wobble and she starts sniffling, and it proceeds into visible crying. "F-futaba...you're Futaba, yh-yeah?" She questions through her sniffs.  
"Yep, that's me..." Futaba comments, getting off the chair to stand up.  
"Th...thank you...for this!" Akane sobs, trying to wipe her tears away with her hands. "I...I didn't realise I could talk to someone that understands..."  
Futaba walks around the table to Akane's side. "The emotions we experience are complex, aren't they? I'll be right here for ya. You shouldn't try to stand up to them alone-wah!"

Akane clings to Futaba, starting to sob into her clothes. Futaba glances around at the others, unsure of the next move.  
"I think she needs a hug, Futaba." Makoto suggests.  
"O-oh yea, right! A Hug!" Futaba awkwardly circles her arms around the crying Akane, and slowly pushes her arms closer to Akane for a hug. When her arms are wrapped around Akane, they lose their stiffness and melt right into Akane's form.

"I miss my mom...so much!" Akane wails, Futaba pulling her in closer.

"Hey...why is Akane crying? Why did Futaba hug her?" Sophia asks  
"Shh, not now..." Akira whispers to the phone.

"If you ever need to talk to someone about this, just text me or Makoto, kay?" Futaba replies in a gentle tone.  
"Yes. We'll both be here for you. I can tell that you didn't get to say everything you wanted to your mother before she suddenly passed...please don't hold that kind of regret with your father. His line of work is dangerous, you could lose him in the blink of an eye, too..." Makoto adds.  
"Th-thank you...so much." Akane digs her face deeper into Futaba's shirt.  
Futaba tilts her head a bit but doesn't push Akane away. "Cry all you need. Sometimes you j-just need a good cry. I think I might have one as well..."

The rest of the group, looking from the living room half on the joined room, are listening in stunned silence. Most of them can't really relate, with Haru only coming reasonably close.  
"...thank goodness Futaba was here. Who knows where Makoto would have taken the conversation?" Morgana comments.  
"Man...Gramps 'n Akane are both really hurting even still. I can't imagine what that's like..." Ryuji mutters as he leans back.  
"I... I think I'm gonna text my parents after this, tell them I want to spend more time with them..." Ann sniffs, wiping tears from her eyes.  
Haru looks down into her lap, trying to hold back her tears but failing.  
Yusuke gently clenches his shirt. "This makes me think...if I remembered more of what my mother was like...then..."

Morgana then stretches. "We should get to bed soon, guys. That goes for Akane too."  
Futaba and Makoto look to Morgana and nod, then back at Akane.  
"D-do you...wanna go to bed, Akane?" Futaba asks, trying to keep her breath steady.  
"O-oh." Akane takes a step back and wipes her face with the back of her hands and arms. "Yeah, I should get some rest." She croaks. "Thank you again...really."  
"Of course, Akane-chan. Again, you're welcome to talk to us about this any time." Makoto adds.


End file.
